<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unprecedented by Firondoiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992947">Unprecedented</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel'>Firondoiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>QuiObi Omegaverse Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Mace Windu, Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, NSFW Art, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mace stands in the doorway. Stunned. Obi-Wan an omega? Presenting so late? His scent is strong. <i>So</i> strong. And the sight of him writhing on the bed makes heat flare somewhere deep inside Mace before he can quell it. </p><p>Qui-Gon seems to forget that Mace exists. His focus is for Obi-Wan alone. He stalks across the room, shedding his robe and letting it trail behind him on the floor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Mace Windu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>QuiObi Omegaverse Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>QuiObi Omegaverse Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Oh no the suppressants are gone what will we do &amp; Exposed as an omega</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mace follows after Qui-Gon when the man nearly runs from the Council Chamber. The mission debriefing had lasted for hours into night with Qui-Gon getting more antsy and difficult by the minute. It’s unusual, even for a master who never hesitates to make his objections and disapprovals of the Council vividly clear. Unusual enough that Mace quickens his pace so he can slip between the elevator doors as they close, sealing him in with an openly anxious Qui-Gon.</p><p>“Mace,” Qui-Gon gives him a short nod. </p><p>“You want to tell me what the sithspit is wrong?” Mace responds. He senses overwhelming distress around the other Jedi in the Force, but not all of it originates from Qui-Gon. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Tell me anyway.”</p><p>Qui-Gon eyes him. His blue gaze darkens to almost black. Mace tenses. That look from an alpha generally means a challenge. It’s a look he has never seen from Qui-Gon.</p><p>A ding breaks the silence, and the doors swish open. </p><p>“Come.” Qui-Gon strides out of the elevator without checking to see if Mace follows. </p><p>He does, cursing Qui-Gon’s ridiculous long legs as he lightly jogs to keep up with him. Thankfully the hallway is empty because Mace thinks it very likely that Qui-Gon will walk over anyone in his way without even noticing. </p><p>When they turn the corner, a sweet scent slams into Mace so hard that he stumbles. It’s the scent of an omega at the peak of their heat, so heavy and thick that it encircles him like a fog. It takes him an embarrassing number of seconds to diffuse his natural response into the Force and regain his composure. </p><p>Qui-Gon’s billowing robe disappears around the next corner. </p><p>Mace curses again and starts to run. How had the other alpha not been affected? He catches up to Qui-Gon just as he palms open the door to his quarters. That intoxicating scent rushes through the open doorway, even more powerful than when Mace first sensed it in the hall, but his shields are prepared for it this time. He steps in after Qui-Gon who charges inside without hesitation. </p><p>Questions run through Mace’s bewildered mind. He doesn’t dare voice them just yet and bites them back as he follows Qui-Gon into his bedroom. </p><p>The sight before them strikes Mace speechless. Again. </p><p>Obi-Wan lies sprawled on the bed, naked and on top of a robe that obviously belongs to Qui-Gon. It’s much too large to be his own. </p><p>That glorious scent is coming from him. Slick leaks from the quivering hole between Obi-Wan’s parted thighs soaking into the robe. Pre-cum pools on his belly, dripping from the hard cock curling over his abdomen. His flushed face has tears streaming down it, and his brow is wrinkled in either concentration or discomfort. </p><p>But the most shocking thing is that his breasts are engorged--so swollen and painful looking. And so overfull of milk that it gushes white down the curves of his breast, staining more of Qui-Gon’s robe.</p><p>Obi-Wan whimpers for Qui-Gon. He must have been calling to his alpha for hours, making Qui-Gon desperate to return to him. </p><p>Mace stands in the doorway. Stunned. Obi-Wan an omega? Presenting so late? His scent is strong. <i>So</i> strong. And the sight of him writhing on the bed makes heat flare somewhere deep inside Mace before he can quell it. </p><p>Qui-Gon seems to forget that Mace exists. His focus is for Obi-Wan alone. He stalks across the room, shedding his robe and letting it trail behind him on the floor. </p><p>Mace knows that the two finally became lovers not that long ago. The Council doesn’t frown on such things for alphas or omegas because of the biological need. So they allowed their relationship on account of Qui-Gon being an alpha, but Obi-Wan is a registered beta. It’s unheard of for an omega to present at age 25. </p><p>Had Jinn known? How had he bred him so quickly?</p><p>Qui-Gon towers over Obi-Wan on the bed and hauls him up so he can get his mouth around one milky nipple. His giant frame mostly hides Obi-Wan from view, but Mace hears him cry out and sees his hands clutching at Qui-Gon’s shoulder. The knuckles quickly turn white.</p><p>Mace’s base instincts threaten to take over, overwhelmed by the scent of an omega in need, and the sight of Obi-Wan has him hardening in his pants. But he still has enough control to keep his distance. In Qui-Gon’s current state, he would likely see any movement from Mace as a threat, and Mace has no doubts about how fiercely Qui-Gon would react, so he remains frozen in place, completely captivated by the picture Obi-Wan makes. </p><p>He’s beautiful, even as he whimpers in pain. His other tit is so engorged that Qui-Gon’s hand massaging it isn’t enough to give him any relief. </p><p>Qui-Gon senses his rising distress and releases Obi-Wan’s nipple with a wet pop. He presses several kisses to Obi-Wan’s face, lapping at his tears while firmly gripping the back of his neck. A low purr rumbles in Qui-Gon’s chest to soothe his omega, but Obi-Wan lets out a little sob. He was left alone for too long. </p><p>Concern spikes in Qui-Gon. He swipes his tongue over the neglected nipple, and milk spills down to the bedsheets before Qui-Gon can seal his lips around the sensitive tit. But Obi-Wan’s pain continues. Qui-Gon can’t work fast enough. He sharply turns to Mace, glaring and frantic. He wordlessly offers him one of Obi-Wan’s tits. </p><p>Mace immediately accepts.</p><p>He drops his robe and joins them on the bed. Qui-Gon lays Obi-Wan back against the pillows and kisses his lips. Then he makes room for Mace so they can lean over him together and each suckle at a tit. </p><p>Milk already flows from the nipple, so Mace does not have to take time stimulating it. He licks at the peaked bud first to get a taste. The flavor on his tongue is divine--sweet and refreshing. Mace moans and takes Obi-Wan’s tit in his mouth, sucking hard to sate his sudden thirst. </p><p>Obi-Wan’s mouth falls open in a silent scream. The poor thing has obviously never experienced dual sensations like this before, but he still pushes his chest forward, begging for the alphas to relieve him.</p><p>Qui-Gon moans next to Mace, suckling just as noisily and quickly. His hand rests on Obi-Wan’s belly and rubs calming but possessive circles over the skin so Obi-Wan does not forget that Qui-Gon is his alpha. Mace is only a guest of necessity.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s cries gradually change from pain to pleasure. The throbbing in his chest eases enough so he can lose himself in the feeling of both his tits being milked at the same time. He trembles. Mace smells a fresh rush of slick leak from his hole. </p><p>An approving grunt comes from Qui-Gon, His hand moves lower to stroke once over Obi-Wan’s cock, making the boy gasp and buck against them. Their weight prevents him from moving far, but Mace gladly takes more of Obi-Wan’s tit as it is thrust into his mouth and lets his teeth lightly graze the tender skin, just to hear Obi-Wan sob again.</p><p>Qui-Gon’s hand slides between Obi-Wan’s legs, and it all becomes so much for Obi-Wan that he orgasms as soon as Qui-Gon slips a finger into his hole. Both alphas moan around Obi-Wan’s tits, immensely pleased by the omega’s reaction. Such a sweet little thing, so overwhelmed. </p><p>Except Mace regrets not witnessing him find his release. Obi-Wan squirms so deliciously beneath him, but he can’t bring himself to pull away from that luscious tit. </p><p>When he has drunk his fill, Mace sits back and wipes the back of his hand across his mouth.</p><p>“Sweet Force, Jinn,” he mutters in awe. </p><p>Qui-Gon smirks, still fingering Obi-Wan to prepare him for his fucking. “You need to see him, Mace,” Qui-Gon rasps, “See how beautiful he is when he comes for his alpha.”</p><p>“Does he not need a little longer to recover?” Mace questions, but Qui-Gon just chuckles. </p><p>“Obi-Wan will come however many times I wish. He is a good omega. A little headstrong at times, but nothing time over my knee can’t fix.”</p><p>Obi-Wan is wonderfully docile as he lies blissed out from his milking. His cock twitches and begins to plump up again at Qui-Gon’s words. A whine catches in his throat as he spreads his legs wider so Qui-Gon can fit between them. </p><p>“How long have you known?” Mace can’t take his eyes from Obi-Wan, but his questions have been burning through him for long enough. </p><p>“Less than a month.” Qui-Gon also doesn’t look away from Obi-Wan as he adds another finger. The alpha still needs his own release, but simply taking care of his omega’s need seems to settle him. </p><p>“A month?” Mace’s gaze snaps to Qui-Gon. “He truly just presented?” </p><p>“No,” Qui-Gon sighs. “He presented when he was 18.” </p><p>Mace’s thoughts whirl. 18 was still very late though not terribly uncommon. But how the blazes did Qui-Gon miss it?</p><p>“How the fuck did you not know, Jinn? You’ve been oblivious before, but this...” Mace trails off, baffled. </p><p>Obi-Wan makes a small noise. Qui-Gon leans down to kiss his temple and murmur in his ear before answering. “He hid it from me. He hid it from nearly everyone.” </p><p>“<i>Gods,</i>” Mace breathes. </p><p>The pillows rustle as Obi-Wan turns to hide his blushing face. </p><p>“Few omegas have ever become a Knight, Mace. You know that. Times have changed, but not enough.”</p><p>Mace swallows. It’s true, and it’s one of the Order’s shames. “Don’t tell me you approve of his deception.”</p><p>“I don’t,” Qui-Gon is measured in his response. He adds another finger which forces a small gasp from Obi-Wan. “What he did was foolish and dangerous. Medicating himself with suppressants for years. No professional advice. And lying to me by omission.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s ears turn red. Remorse and guilt thrum in the Force, but then Qui-Gon twists his fingers and Obi-Wan moans. </p><p>“So, no I do not approve,” Qui-Gon continues. “I was displeased with his choices and even more frustrated with the fool padawan at the Healer’s who provided him with his supply.”</p><p>“What?” Mace blanches. It’s highly risky for an omega to take suppressants without guidance. The wrong dosage can cause irreparable harm to their body. “The Council will review the access privileges allowed to healer padawans.”</p><p>“Good.” Qui-Gon’s tone reveals the worry he’s been carrying. “I still would not know if a local hadn’t stolen Obi-Wan’s pack on this mission.” </p><p>“He didn’t tell you before you…” Mace struggles to find the right phrase for the start of their relationship.</p><p>“He tried. But ultimately did not.” Qui-Gon bends to lap up a dribble of milk beading at the tip of one sore nipple. Obi-Wan jerks, and his cock stands up fully erect. “He told me in a panic when his first heat began to overtake him.” </p><p>Mace swore. He’s losing count of how many times he has cursed tonight. “And he is well?” </p><p>“He will be. Thank the Force that you sent us to a planet with sufficient medical facilities,” Qui-Gon pauses to nip at the thin skin over Obi-Wan’s collarbone. “His heat was intense, but normal. We were able to continue the mission after a short delay.” </p><p>Mace takes a moment to watch. He has never seen Qui-Gon display his alpha side like this. Most alpha masters did not, except for unleashing their dominance in battle. Even alphas who were mated to omegas rarely demonstrated openly. </p><p>“You should have told the Council what happened. We would have sent replacements.” </p><p>Qui-Gon snorts and sucks at the bruise forming on Obi-Wan’s skin. “I may have been a little preoccupied. By the time I would have been able to contact you, Obi-Wan was well.” </p><p>“What if this had been a time-sensitive mission?” Mace can’t help but feel frustrated at Qui-Gon’s familiar defiance. </p><p>“It wasn’t.” Qui-Gon starts to thrust his fingers into Obi-Wan. </p><p>“That isn’t the point.” Mace’s eyes drift to Obi-Wan’s undulating hips. His erection is straining in his pants again, not that it ever fully went away.</p><p>“Your point is unimportant.” </p><p>“Damn it, Jinn.” Mace tries to stay annoyed, but Obi-Wan’s little moans are distracting. </p><p>Qui-Gon also gazes down at Obi-Wan and rubs his hip. His fingers move quickly, working Obi-Wan into a frenzied state. “Look at him, Mace,” Qui-Gon growls. “Isn’t he beautiful like this? So taken by pleasure. Ready to come without a hand on his cock.” </p><p>Mace’s nostrils flare as arousal surges in the room. Obi-Wan is stunning as he builds towards his peak, and his pleasure is bright in the Force. Mace feels the omega’s orgasm start right before Obi-Wan chokes out another moan and arches from the bed as his body climaxes. </p><p>It’s almost enough to make Mace come as well, but he does not allow it, even though he aches. He swallows to soothe the sudden dryness in his throat, parched again despite his long drink. </p><p>“Very good,” Qui-Gon purrs over Obi-Wan, obviously pleased. </p><p>Mace catches himself staring longingly at Obi-Wan’s tit and looks away, searching for a distraction. “Is he with child?” </p><p>“Of course not,” Qui-Gon mumbles against Obi-Wan’s throat. “I would not breed him so quickly. Especially when his health was in question.” </p><p>“Then...how?” Mace gestures at Obi-Wan’s chest. </p><p>Qui-Gon moves down to nuzzle at the overworked tits. Obi-Wan is still dazed from his second orgasm, but he whines and buries his fingers in Qui-Gon’s hair.  </p><p>“Side effect from the loss of the suppressants,” Qui-Gon eventually answers. “The medics cautioned that a second heat could follow a few weeks after the first since his hormones will take time to settle into a cycle, but these were still a surprise.” He grabs one tit in his large hand and gently squeezes. Obi-Wan shudders. </p><p>“And?” Mace wrestles between his growing desire and curiosity, but his pride demands that he control himself. “You said he’s fine? What about this side effect?”</p><p>“His milk came in on the transport back.” Qui-Gon pauses again to kiss along Obi-Wan’s chest, licking at the dried milk on his skin. “I commed the medics who examined him. They looked at the blood sample I sent, and his omega hormone levels had spiked. So much that his body began to prepare for a child, even as his second heat started.” </p><p>“Have you still not taken him to the Healer’s?” </p><p>Qui-Gon glares at Mace, taking offense at the suggestion he would neglect his omega. “We went there directly after landing. I milked him dry on the transport, and the healers found his hormone levels to be lowering. I brought him here to see him through his heat. If his levels continued to be unstable, they said they could treat him easily enough. I would have been here before his heat got to this point if you all hadn’t been so uselessly verbose.” </p><p>Mace sits in silence as he tries to comprehend everything. He would find it incredible if he was not seeing it happen before him now. “I will have to report this to the rest of the Council.”</p><p>“I assumed you would.” Qui-Gon straightens so he can look down at Mace. “But I will not allow the Council to interfere with Obi-Wan’s training. He is too close to Knighthood for them to take it away.” </p><p>“There is much to be considered,” Mace says carefully while mentally cursing the few inches Qui-Gon has on him in height.</p><p>Qui-Gon’s eyes narrow. “Once he is stable, all that needs to be considered is him adapting to his new cycle and his successful completion of the Trials. Obi-Wan has proved himself too many times for the Council to question his ability. Mace, surely you cannot-”</p><p>“I intend to support him, Qui-Gon. Damn it. I am trying to prepare you for the Council’s reaction. Surely <i>you</i> cannot expect them to accept this right away? I am very sure there isn’t a precedent for this.” </p><p>
Obi-Wan touches Qui-Gon’s chest, too exhausted to reach his face. “Master,” he croaks, “You said you wouldn’t.” 
</p><p>
 Qui-Gon sags slightly as his aggression melts into the Force. He strokes Obi-Wan’s hair before speaking quietly, “I will allow acceptable disciplinary measures for his actions and reasonable safety precautions until he is stabilized. But nothing more.”
</p><p>
 “The Council thanks you for your permission.” Mace rolls his eyes, but Qui-Gon ignores him. He reaches for a cup on the bedside table and brings it to Obi-Wan’s lips, caring for his omega during this temporary respite from his heat. The gentle tenderness is striking after the animalistic fury from moments ago. 
</p><p>
 Mace no longer belongs. He draws Qui-Gon’s attention as he slowly rises from the bed. They stare at each other, and then Qui-Gon nods his thanks. Mace responds in kind to show that he understands. 
</p><p>
 What happened tonight will not be offered again. 
</p><p>
He hears the quiet murmur of Qui-Gon’s and Obi-Wan’s voices drifting from the bedroom as the door closes behind him.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. NSFW Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Art by the incomparable Orientalld. Vika, I still weep over the wonderfulness. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>